Sibling
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan cerita mengenai kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Warning: AU!, Hint Incest, dan OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Sibling**

 **[1 : Pakaian]**

 **Warning: AU! (Kakak!JJ dan Adik!Otabek), Kumpulan drabble, Kemungkinan terdapat** _ **typo**_ **yang terlewat, dan OOC.**

 **Disclaimer : Yuri ! on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo dan Tadashi Hiramatsu**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Matanya menyipit, dahinya mengkerut, dan pakaian di dalam lemari semua telah ia hamburkan keluar.

JJ heran.

Kenapa tidak ada? Pergi kemana pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan semalam? Bukankah sudah ia taruh pada tumpukan teratas? Rasanya aneh jika tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Tsk.

Padahal mau ia pakai untuk acara makan-makan dengan teman kampus nanti malam. Sengaja dipilih karena membuatnya nampak lebih modis, lebih tampan—(dan mungkin saja nanti ada perempuan yang akan terpikat).

Tapi—JJ mendesah.

Kalau tidak ada di lemari—masa sih dipakai Otabek?

Terkadang—ya—memang adiknya itu suka mengambil sembarang pakaian dalam lemari JJ. Mulai dari kemeja, kaus, bahkan boxer pun ia pinjam tanpa ijin. JJ sih tidak marah, asalkan barang kembali tanpa lubang tambahan. Lagipula tak mungkin juga pakaiannya akan melar, tubuh JJ jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Otabek.

(Dan jujur saja, kaus JJ terlihat seperti daster mini di tubuh sang adik.)

"Beka—uhm—Kau lihat kemejaku yang biru tua itu tidak?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang—"

(...Ehem—Tuh kan.)

"—Kenapa kau pakai kemejaku Beka?!"

Ternyata benar. Begitu keluar kamar, JJ menemukan sang adik tengah menonton serial drama di ruang tengah—lengkap dengan memakai kemeja biru yang sedari tadi ia cari keberadaannya.

Otabek menoleh, tampangnya tak merasa bersalah—(melempeng)—dan mulutnya malah sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang.

 _Sigh_ —Buat gemas saja.

"Aku mau pakai baju itu, Beka—hari ini aku kan mau makan di luar."

"Aku tau."

"Kalau tau kenapa kau pakai?"

Kenapa?

Otabek mengangkat bahu, tidak menjawab, malah kembali fokus menatap layar televisi yang menyala. Ia juga tidak berniat membuka kemeja yang dipakai. Sudah nyaman, ukurannya yang kebesaran membuat hangat.

Biar saja tampang JJ berubah masam. Biar saja JJ tidak jadi memakainya. Biar saja JJ tak jadi berangkat. Toh memang itu yang Otabek mau.

"Ukh—Baiklah kau menang—" JJ mengerang, dengan malas mendudukan bokong pada sofa empuk di ruang tengah. Ia kesal—sungguh—ingin sekali rasanya mencubiti pipi gembal sang adik.

(Tapi)

Mengingat tingkah Otabek yang menggemaskan barusan, niat itu pun urung ia lakukan.

Benar-benar deh. Siapa sangka ini cara yang Otabek katakan semalam untuk menahannya pergi makan di luar.

"Aku akan makan malam di rumah, tidak jadi keluar."

(Di sini Otabek tersenyum diam-diam.)

"Pasta atau Karage?"

(Meski begitu JJ tetap tau. Makanya tangan kini terulur mengacak surai Otabek dengan gemas.)

Adiknya memang pintar dan licik di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau pasti tau apa yang akan kupilih kan?."

"Uhm—Pasta?"

* * *

 **.**

 **End Bag. 1**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Fic ini akan saya lanjutkan setiap saya mendapat ide—uhuk. Dan satu lagi, mungkin akan ada hint _incest_ untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.

" **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sibling**

 **[2 : Hujan]**

 **Warning: AU! (Kakak!JJ dan Adik!Otabek), Kumpulan drabble, Kemungkinan terdapat** _ **typo**_ **yang terlewat, dan OOC.**

 **Disclaimer : Yuri ! on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo dan Tadashi Hiramatsu**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Otabek mendengus kesal.

Sekarang hujan, kebetulan ia tidak membawa payung—dan JJ yang sedari tadi dihubungi tak juga menyahut.

Padahal ingin sekali minta dijemput, ia sudah terlalu lama terjebak di stasiun. Mau pulang menerbos hujan pun tak berani. Lumayan deras, bisa-bisa besok malah terkapar sakit seharian di dalam kamar. Harusnya tadi ia membawa payung sebelum berangkat. Jelas-jelas langit mendung, kenapa juga pakai acara malas mengambil payung.

Dan—salah JJ juga sih.

Bukannya mengabulkan permohonan tolong Otabek—(yang berteriak dari pintu depan meminta JJ mengambilkan payung di belakang)—pemuda itu malah asik bermain dengan _handphone_ -nya. Katanya obrolan di grup kelas sedang ramai, tak mau tertinggal barang sejenak, nanti tak nyambung lagi dalam pembicaraan.

Menyebalkan.

Biasanya juga Otabek mau saja disuruh-suruh oleh sang kakak.

( _Sigh_ ).

Sekarang bagaimana? Mau tetap menunggu hingga reda? Masalahnya udara semakin dengin, langit juga sudah mulai gelap, dan besok ia masih harus berangkat ke sekolah. Makanya sekarang harus segera pulang.

Tapi caranya?

Serius harus terobos? JJ tak berniat menjemputnya gitu? Kemana pula sang kakak yang selalu tak bisa lepas dengan _handphone_? Giliran dibutuhkan malah sulit dihubungi.

Nomor sibuk lah. Di luar jangkauan lah.

Jangan bilang JJ malah enak-enakan main kekosan teman kampusnya. Mengobrol sambil tertawa bebas. Menghabiskan puluhan camilan dan minuman bersoda.

—(Kalau memang benar demikian, Otabek tak akan segan menambahkan banyak bubuk cabai pada makanan yang ia sajikan untuk JJ)

 **[Nomor yang anda tuju—]**

Tsk.

Wajah Otabek sudah tertekuk kesal. Tadinya berdiri kini memilih duduk sambil bersandar pada tembok terdekat. Oke—Jika sampai jam tujuh nanti hujan tetap tak kunjung berhenti, Otabek akan nekat pulang terguyur hujan.

Biar saja besok demam. Otabek akan memaksa JJ bertanggung jawab mengurusnya.

(Jika yang bersangkutan tidak mau, Otabek akan melaporkan tindakan sang kakak kepada orang tua mereka yang tengah pergi dinas keluar kota.)

' **JJ jemput aku di stasiun.'**

' **JJ balas smsku.'**

' **KAK jemput aku! Kau masih hidupkan?'**

Erangan ketiga terdengar.

Pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan pun tak sekalipun dibalas. Matanya sampai pegal terus-menerus menatap layar. Otabek sebenarnya masih berharap JJ memberi balasan. Bukannya ge-er, tapi bukankah ia kesayangan sang kakak?

JJ tidak khawatir gitu? Mencari-cari dirinya yang tak kunjung pulang? Ayolah—jam pulang sekolah seharusnya sudah terlewat cukup lama! Masa sih tidak peduli?

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu JJ—"

"Kenapa kau malah duduk di sini? Pantas saja aku susah menemukanmu."

(Eh?)

Kok?

(Loh?)

Otabek menatap tak percaya JJ yang entah bagaimana bisa berdiri dihadapannya. Bukankah tadi sulit dihubungi? Kenapa tau-tau bisa di sini? Sejak kapan? Dan itu, dua gelas coklat panas di tangan maksudnya apa?

"...Kenapa kau bisa—tidak menjawab telponku?"

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang kubawa ini?" JJ menyerahkan satu gelas coklat tersebut pada Otabek. "Tanganku penuh, sulit untuk mengangkat telepon. Aku sudah sampai daritadi."

"Hah?"

"Kau kedinginankan? Minumlah dulu baru kita pulang." Pemuda itu kini tersenyum. "Kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak akan menjemputmu—uhm?"

Itu—ukh—sial.

Kenapa **manis**?

—MA-Maksud Otabek minuman coklat yang baru saja ia minum, **BUKAN JJ** —

(Anggap saja pipinya tidak merona sekarang. Itu salah uap panas dari coklat dalam gelas.)

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

"...Menurutmu?"

* * *

 **.**

 **End Bag 2**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, mem- _fav_ , dan mem- _follow_ cerita ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Saya tak menyangka ada juga yang suka dengan pair ini selain saya hehehe. Saya senang—hiks *cry*

Dan TA-DA! Chap 2 pun cepat dibuat hehe. Dan ini incest sekali *cry*

Oke—Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.

" **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata."**


End file.
